Artificial lures for use with conventional fly casting tackle in the sporting pursuit of game fish have been ties for centuries. Prior to World War II, almost all of the construction materials, with the exception of the hook, were of natural origin such as deer hair, rabbit fur, duck feathers, silk thread, etc.
Synthetic materials have been desirable to use from the standpoint of cost and supply availability. A major problem with synthetic materials has been its lack of ability to mimic the delicate textures and colorings of the natural foods of game fish. This invention is directed to a plastic film, and method of making it, which can be used to construct many different parts of a wide variety of fish fly patterns. It is also designed to be durable in use and practical and efficient to incorporate into the manufacture of fishing flies.
The present invention is found to be particularly useful for the manufacture of artificial flies. It may, however, also be used on lures which may not specifically represent flies.